Vinnie
by fenyx
Summary: Vinnie has something very important to ask to daniel


Betty had called him about two hours ago to tell him that Vinnie was on his way to meet him…. That as she knew, he had something very important to talk to him.

Surely he could not deny that he was very intrigued with this mysterious meeting, especially because before ending the call, Betty said to him very seriously, "Be good and make me proud."

The truth is that after an hour of waiting, Vinnie had not yet reached his office and in the course of waiting for his arrival, he were ambushed by Willemina, who still did not accept that this year MODE, again, would not contemplate male models in his fashion show.

"... Especially" Again and for the third time in the whole course of the meeting, Willemina take him down from the clouds.

"Excuse me?" He said embarrassed by his lack of concentration.

"Daniel Seriously, what's wrong with you today?" With a face of discomfort and a hand trying to return him to planet Earth "What ?... are you sad because you can not model this year ?... You know that despite me being the solo EIC of MODE, I can not work miracles with your poor performance in the world of modeling, right?"

"I love you too Willi" he said giving her a wry smile from his part.

"Come on Daniel!, You know better than anyone that having male models in the parade, will improve the show."

"Willi, again, I'm not going to twist my arm" standing up to give her the hint that the discussion was finished, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting a very important guest, so I'd appreciate that we stop this discussion until Monday "

"Ok, but you'll hear soon about me" And with a firm step she left his office.

After that, Daniel went to the bar behind his desk and as he began to pour a glass of whiskey, he heard an audible raw at his back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nothing that Daniel might have expected, let him prepare for what was in front of him.

Opposite him was Vinnie, black hair, green eyes and golden skin... dressed in a black Giorgio Armani suit that -at first glance you could tell that was a lot more large that him-, with a red shirt and white tie - that looked suspiciously familiar- and off-set, a little dirty snikers.

He wore his hair slicked back, making his hair even darker ... and on the other hand, completely drenched in... Wasn't that his favorite perfume?

To finish the full set, a white rose adorned his chest and a suspicious box of cigars in his hands.

If he had been able to laugh, believe him, he would have done it... Damn Betty ... arg.

"Vinnie?" A puzzle look on his face.

"Mr. Meade" Vinnie Rossi approached him with a determined step, extending his right hand, which could barely get out of the long sleeve of his suit. "I appreciate this time that you are giving me, I have something very, very important to talk to you." He said with a very child's voice.

"Really?" He sent him an inquisitive look, which put him more nervous. "Well then, we will not delay these issues that are so important to you." Pointing the seat in front of his desk. "Please take a seat"

While Vinnie began to sit down, Daniel could see from the corner of his eye, the reflection of two women in one of the most remote mirrors inside the office, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Tell me, Vinnie, can I give you something to drink?"

He lifted up his head firmly, "Please mister Mead, I think I'm big enough to be called by my nickname, I ask you to call me Vincent" at this Daniel couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, watching as the two women in the reflection trying to hold his laughter.

"Of course Vincent, tell me what can I offer you to drink?"

"I would love a whiskey on the rocks" he said with a smile.

"Of course" after that, Daniel turned to the mini bar behind his desk, while he quietly laughed at the shocked faces of the two intruders.

"Here" he handed him a glass filled with a gold liquid and 3 ice cubes. "Well ... You tell me Vincent." He said as he sat behind his desk ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sorry?"

"What you heard Mr. Meade"

"You want to ...?" He said with white eyes and mouth open.

"Yes"

"But"

"I know it's unexpected, but your blessing is very important to me"

Now he could not contain a small nervous laugh. The truth was that this really exceeded everything that he might had hoped that could happen during his day. So much that, forgetting all subtlety, he looked straight at the reflection of the two women, who were not laughing now, but still smiling, waving his hands for him to continue with the interview.

"O ... k" he managed to whisper.

"Mr. Meade" Vincent sat right back in his seat. "My intentions are honorable and I can promise you that we just want to have some fun"

"Some fun?"

"Yes"

"But Vincent, why do you want my blessing?, I dont get it"

"Aunt Betty told me that for something as important as this, I could only ask you for your permission ... But I promise you that if you give me your blessing, I will not disappoint you "

"I seriously doubt that you can disappoint me, Vincent" Daniel was allowed to relax again in the back of his chair as he studied the young man in front of him. "Tell me what you want to do ... After all, you're asking me something very important," he said avoiding to laugh ... after all he has to follow the game.

"I have two tickets to the premiere of" Cinderella ", then I want to take her to dinner and, I promise, I'll bring her back" he started counting his fingers "At 8 pm"

"Someone will go with you?"

"Yes, my dad and my mom."

"Oh well ... in that case, I guess I can not deny my blessing" Now showing the most serious of his looks. "But you're going out with my princess, so I hope you treat her as such, understood?"

"Yes sir!" After that Vinnie jumped up and ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said holding out his hand with shame.

Daniel could not help laughing and shook it.

"Tell me, Vinnie, and that box of cuban cigars?"

"OH!" Vinnie ran for the box and give it to him. "My dad told me to be give it to you as a bribe" He gave him the biggest smile.

"Jajaja, your father… Gio, is someone very clever ... you should always do what he tells you, Vinnie"

"Thanks uncle Dani, I'm going to find Molly now"

"Goodbye, Have fun you two... But hey Vinnie! "

"Yes uncle?"

"Go first to the closet of MODE and ask for Noelya"

"OK! uncle Dani... bye "

After closing the door of his office, Daniel took his phone and dialed at the closet.

"Noelya?"

"Yes Mr. Meade?"

"Vinnie Rossie, a nephew of mine is on his way there ... I know you have saved some of the children's parade suits of Giorgio Armani last fashion season, get yourself one of the best suits and you have him wear it. "

"Perfect Mr. Meade ... Any specific age? "

"Yes, 7 years ... And Noelya "

"Yes?"

"He is my daughter date to the premiere of the new "Cinderella", so I trust you"

After hanging up and relaxing in his seat, he felt some arms hugging him from behind and a lips on his neck.

"I'm very proud of you," Betty whispered in his ear.

"Thanks ... but I think I should request a meeting with the psychologist ... I can not believe that a 7 year old kid just ask my blessing to take my daughter to the movies" Betty began to laugh behind him.

"You should have seen him at our house today…. Gio was with him, and when I told him that he should discuss this with you ... he got very nervous. "

"What's with his clothes by the way? I could barely hold my laughter! "

"Jajaja, Poor Vinnie was so nervous he borrowed clothes from his brother to come to see you. I even helped him try all he had to say and how to say it. "

"hhmm… It was my idea or he was drenched in my perfume?"

"Ehhh ... yeah, by the way ... do not worry if when you get home today our carpet smells like you ... Let's say that Molly was so happy for her "date" with Vinnie that to help him make a good impression on you, she bathed him in your perfume... Let's just say that in the end they dropped the bottle on the floor. "

"Ok ... So now I have to worry not only because my daughter is beginning to date, but also in finding a new bottle of perfume ... which by the way ... is extremely expensive! "

"If it's any consolation to you ... your daughter was very happy"

At this point, Daniel could only smile. And without warning, Betty hit on his shoulder.

"AUCH !... and why was that!"

"Really Daniel?... Whiskey?" She glared.

"It was just apple juice!"


End file.
